


Supernatural Dogs

by Katthekitkat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, dog verse, supernatural characters as dogs, supernatural dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katthekitkat/pseuds/Katthekitkat
Summary: This is an alternate universe where the supernatural boys are dogs. Dean is a german shepherd, Sam is a leonberger, Castiel is a Collie mix, Gabriel is a corgi. This will be a series of random drabbles/stories about the doggy version the boys. Each chapter will be something new and different from the last.





	Supernatural Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Dean meets Sam for the first time.

Dean sits quietly in his kennel as he waits for his human come home. To little Dean this wait feels like a life time, but in all honesty its no more than three hours. Bobby Knows better than to leave such a young puppy locked up for long, forced to hold their bladder and contain their energy. It’s a bad combination. 

When Dean heard the keys rattle on the door as the lock clicked open he jumped up in his kennel, his long ears scissoring in the middle on top his head as he began to yip and bark in joy and excitement.   
“I’m coming Dean. Don’t strain yourself.” The old man gripped as he made his way into the house and over to Deans kennel. “I have a surprise for you buddy.” The man smiles as he pats the top of Deans head. Dean jumps up and down on tiny legs, excited for his surprise. 

“Come on little guy, Its outside waiting for you.” Dean followed the older man outside and got even more excited when he saw the older lady, Ellen, leaning against the truck. Dean rushed up to her but stopped just as quick when he caught sight of the blankets in her arms.

Dean walked up to her a little slower sniffing the air, trying to figure it out what she got. But when the blankets began to cry Dean yelped and fell back onto him butt.

“Don’t worry Dean, he’s just a baby.” Ellen laughed as she undone the blanket to reveal a tiny puppy. Ones whose eyes have yet to even open.

“Take a look Dean, that’s your new baby brother.” The little shepherd puppy looks up at Bobby then back to the tiny puppy in the hands of Ellen, who is now crouched down with he little guy held out for Dean to check out.

“His name is Sammy.” Ellen smiled.

Dean tensely sniffed the puppy and when he yelped out Dean was sent flying backwards. Dean growls and begins to bark at the puppy. Fussing to fussing.

“Oh, hush now Dean.” Bobby scolds. “You’re his big brother now. You must stand up and be there for him. Protect him and show him the ropes.”

But I don’t want a little brother. Dean grumbles.  
-  
As the days go on and turn into months, Dean learns why Bobby took on such a tiny pup. The pups mother rejected him and was doomed to starve to death before his life even began. But thanks to Bobby working out of home, he was able to take the little guy in and bottle feed him around the clock. During this time Dean grew attached to the puppy. Teaching him how to play and find his bark. Dean was so used to being alone that he never knew he really needed this. In no time he and Sam become the closest of brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> https://supernatural-kitkat.tumblr.com/image/176266874721
> 
> Check out my tumblr. You see my art of the supernatural boys as dogs. The above link the four of them together. Below a link to my tumblr page.
> 
> https://supernatural-kitkat.tumblr.com/


End file.
